


And Then He Kissed Me

by agent43



Series: newsies modern au??? [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 92sies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Sarah Jacobs (Newsies), Fluff, Gay Newsies, Jack being Jack, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, Oh look, They Are Idiots, it's another "idiots to lovers" fic, there's so many cuz it's true, who fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent43/pseuds/agent43
Summary: It was on exactly Thursday, November 19th at 9:47pm when Jack Kelly realized he was completely and totally screwed.Jack comes to the realization he is in love with his best friend at a very unfortunate time and flips the fuck out.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: newsies modern au??? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127813
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	And Then He Kissed Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpinjazzcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinjazzcat/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a birthday gift for my friend Stazzy, but I didn't finish on time LOL. Still gonna gift it to him anyway. Enjoy!!

It was on exactly Thursday, November 19th at 9:47pm when Jack Kelly realized he was completely and totally screwed.

On this particular Thursday evening at 9:47pm, there nothing special was happening. He was over at Davey’s house, mindlessly drawing. Davey had his legs swung over Jack’s lap while he was working on his english essay. Les had just come crashing down the stairs because Sarah had screamed that she was going to hide all his Legos if he didn’t clean them up. Mrs. Jacobs was in her office, typing away at her latest novel. Mr. Jacobs was out in the backyard, wrestling with the snow because he thought that was the best way to move it to a respectable spot. A normal evening.

Then Jack looked down at his paper and saw what he was drawing. Normally he didn’t pay too close attention to what he was doing, it was just something to pass the time. Davey and Crutchie were always telling him to take an art class, but Jack didn’t think it would be worth it. But Jack had mindlessly started looking for a blue pencil, and then he looked down. And stared. And stared some more. And then stared even more for good measure.

“Dude, what are you looking at? Your face is all pale and,” Davey had glanced up from his essay to laugh at him and make weird gestures with his hands to show exactly how pale Jack apparently looked.

“I-, it’s nothing,” Jack sighed.

“You sure?” Oh no, Davey was looking mildly concerned now. “Jacky, I’m sure whatever you drew isn’t that bad, lemme see.”

Instead of reluctantly handing over his notepad like he normally did, Jack yanked the paper back and held it to his chest.

“Uh, it’s not finished yet, you can’t see,” Jack desperately said.

By now, Davey was looking far past mildly concerned. He put his laptop down and leaned forward slightly. “Jack,” he said in a low voice. “Even if you think this drawing isn’t finished and therefore unseeable, that is irrelevant because I am your best friend and have the right to take a look before the famous Jack Kelly has completed his masterpiece.”

Jack would have come up with a brilliant comeback to this, but he was too busy staring at Davey’s eyes to say anything. _Huh, they are really blue. I don’t even know if I have a pencil that shade-_

Davey chose this exact moment to yank the notepad out of Jack’s hands before leaning very far back on the couch, holding it close to himself. Before Jack could think, he tackled Davey in a dramatic attempt to steal it back. The two struggled for a few moments, but all they accomplished was Davey laying on the couch with the notebook held in front of his face like a shield while Jack was directly on top of him, his arms on either side of Davey’s head in order to brace himself.

“Ha, I got it! You know for all that ‘I’m Jack Kelly and I Can Beat Anyone Up’, you sure are easy to take things from…” Davey exclaimed before trailing off and looking at what had been drawn.

Jack abruptly sat up and backed to the end of the couch. “Uh, you know, I think I gotta go. I got uh… Les, see you later! Sarah, it’s always a pleasure,” He shot up from his seat, threw everything into his backpack and tossed his jacket on. “Davey I’ll… yeah.” He made a finger gun in the direction of a dismayed Davey before racing out the door.

As soon as he got outside, he started walking down the street at a brisk pace, blowing out puffs of air into the cool night.

_I’m screwed, I’m screwed, I’m so dumb, why did I do that, I’m screwed-_

“You know Medda’s house is the other way, right?”

Jack froze, then slowly turned around.

“Yeah, I’m just taking the scenic route, ya know. The birds and the bees,” he said without thinking.

“I think you mean ‘stop to smell the roses’; the birds and the bees are a different matter entirely.” Davey grinned from a few feet away, wrapped up in a dark gray puffy coat, notepad in hand.

Jack gave a half laugh before awkwardly staring.

“Jacky, this is really good.” Davey held up the notepad before taking a few steps closer.

“Well, I mean, I was looking for the blue pencil but then I realized your eyes are really blue and I don’t think I have a pencil with that color and then I was thinking why am I drawing this anyway? I mean, yeah I’ve been in love with you for like four years but that doesn’t mean I should get all soppy and draw a picture of my best friend cuz like I’m just gonna ruin everything like I always do and-”

Jack was cut off by Davey kissing him. To be honest, it was a very good way to shut Jack up, but he wasn’t aware it was something Davey was open to doing.

They broke apart, and Davey leaned his forehead against Jack’s. “Sorry, I should have asked, but I just really wanted to tell you that it’s okay but words are hard, y’know? So I just… kinda… yeah,” Davey trailed off, grinning.

“Well,” Jack smiled. “I would just like to let you know that, yes, you kissing me is okay. And to return the favor, you know, make it all fair and square and all that nonsense, I think I should give you a kiss. Just so it’s all leveled out.”

Davey grinned. “Well, that’s okay with me.”

Just before they could kiss again, they were interrupted by one Sarah Jacobs calling out, “Are you guys making out over there? Get back in, it’s cold! I’m aware that being outside is more romantic, but you know what’s not romantic? You two getting sick.” She paused and smiled at them. “Also, congrats. I knew you would get your shit together one day, Cowboy.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH YEAH me and stazzy made a playlist for jack and davey so if u wanna take a listen i'll link them here :)
> 
> jack's: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5dUoeLwfeZE1Z4hSmr3mzT?si=fijW9EaaSVmoaD7fCYHfdw
> 
> davey's: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7jAAFNhbQYEiOPiTKYkPie?si=no-zBWphTbeWMqX4G8Apgw


End file.
